Sometimes it Takes a Fight
by southernrose93
Summary: One shot. Vala and Daniel have a fight. They make up... Rated M for a reason. Not for prudes. Vala/Daniel! This is my very first fanfic so please rate and review!


Vala gasped silently as Daniels hand slipped under the back of her shirt and began to trail his fingers along the top of her pants. She was facing away from him looking out the window. She had been staring out that window since their fight hours before. She had tried to tell him how she felt but her words hadn't come out right. He was already mad at her for something she had done and said the day before. They had argued and he had stormed out saying that if she had feelings for him she wouldn't act like she was easy to any man she came across.

This had hurt her feelings because even though she knew she flirted, she never intended to make anyone think she was a whore. She knew she teased about sex all the time but that was because it had never been anything more than sex to her. She had never thought that he actually cared what she did and she had had a girlish moment where she thought that if she acted like she didn't care and flirted with people he might notice her.

That apparently had only been the tip of the ice burg because it soon escalated into risking one's life without thought of anyone else. Her past offences against him. Everything. He had been holding onto so much. She had yelled back at him things she had kept hidden in herself for months. She told him to leave after he had said that she didn't care about anyone but herself. He had and she had been alone ever sense. Drowning in that feeling that sometimes threatened to consume her whole.

Now, here he was with his hand moving against the skin of the waist. She didn't know what to do because if she gave into what she wanted she would be easy. A whore. Everything he had said in his anger would be true. A tear leaked down the side of her face. Daniel turned her to face him and she looked down so that the hair would cover her face. She didn't want him to see. She made a move to get around him but he placed his hands on her arms holding her there. She struggled feebly to get away but he held her firmly. She stood still as she continued to look down at his shoes. Another tear escaped the boundaries of her eyes and rolled down her cheek and one of his hands pulled her chin up, forcing her to look at him.

The look on his face was one of deep concern. "I'm sorry for what I said. I was angry and I took it all out on you and it was wrong and I'm sorry." He said as his thumb rubbed the side of her face.

"I'm sorry to. I have been acting really stupid." She replied as more tears streamed down her face. Then she was crying in earnest and he was holding her. It seemed like every terrible thing that had ever happened. Years of being a host, being burned alive, her father, her daughter, all the times she had to steal and lie and everyone in her life who had failed her came pouring out of her. She didn't know how long she cried but she gradually became aware of Daniels strong arms holding her to him as his lips pressed kisses to the top of her head every now and then and the incoherent words of comfort he was saying softly to her. She would have been content to stay there forever. His arms around her. Holding her together.

Daniel gently pulled her face up with his hand to look into her eyes. Vala closed her eyes and leaned her face into his hand and then opened her eyes to meet his. Then Daniel leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. She kissed him back and the kiss was filled with more words than she had ever experienced in a kiss. Gradually the kiss deepened and a tingle in her toes rose to the pit in her belly and she slowly began to be set on fire. He was setting her senses where on fire. She took in his smell and taste. Her hands memorizing the feel of his skin and the way she could feel his pulse pounding away under her touch. She knew then that he was feeling the same desires she was.

But then he pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. She tried to pull him back to her but he stayed where he was he brought a hand to cup her face. He was looking straight into her eyes and the look on his face was one of such tenderness. He was searching for something. She had never had anyone look at her like this and she wasn't sure if she liked it. She looked back at him and they just sat there staring at each other. She could feel her heart begin to melt. Before she knew it words were forming on her lips.

"I love you." Vala said softly and she could feel her body humming with the new feeling.

Daniels lips were back on hers in a moment. It was a deep kiss long kiss that might have lasted for eternity. He pulled back again and said. "I think that I really love you too." Their lips met again and it was hot and fiery, filled with desire. Vala's lungs were burning but she didn't care. Daniel giving into his own need for oxygen began kissing his way along her jaw and began working slowly down the side of her neck.

Daniel was making his way slowly to her chest where he had pulled her shirt down below her bra. He had begun to need at her breasts while kissing his way down the opposite side of her neck. Vala slide her hands slowly down his chest and down his torso. She could feel the sculpted muscles beneath his shirt. She reached his pants and pulled his shirt out and over his head. He did the same to her. They looked at each other. Vala seductively pulled her bra straps down to her elbows and undid the clasp and let the bra slide to the floor. Daniel grabbed her and placed her on the desk that stood in the middle of the room. Grasping a nipple in his mouth he began to suck. Vala hummed softly at the sensations he was sending through her.

Carefully Vala's hands slipped between them to his belt. She could feel his hardening erection begging to be released from the captivity of his pants. She rubbed it gently through his pants as he groaned and thrust against her hand. The already impressive bulge under her hand continuing to grow making Vala grown with need as Daniel continued to work her taunt breasts. She undid his belt and pulled his pants down a little and then his boxers. Vala gently pushed Daniel back so she could see the dick she now held in her hand. Daniel smiled as Vala's eyes widened a little as she stroked his ample manhood. He groaned as her hand worked up and down. She sped up her rhythm working him closer and closer to the edge until he stopped her.

She wanted to continue she wanted to get down on her knees and suck him dry. But he had her pinned and all she could do was work him with her hands. But he was pulling her hands away and undoing her own belt. Hooking his finger under the back of her pants and undies he pulled them down as she lifted herself up a little. He pulled them down her legs until he came to her boots. A problem he had over looked. Vala giggled as he quickly undid the laces and pulled them and her pants off. There she was before him glorious in her nakedness. He came forward wanting to embrace her in a kiss when she brought a foot up to his chest to stop him.

"If I'm going to be naked … shouldn't you be too?" She said smirking at him seductively.

He smiled bending over and shedding the rest of his garments. He stood back up and she was waiting for him with desire in her eyes. She was beautiful. He stepped closer taking her in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips their tongues dancing across each other's. She pulled him closer and his erection bumped the inside of her thigh making them both groan. Vala was trembling with need and her shaky hands were making their way down between them. Daniel grabbed her hands and held them so that she could do nothing but let him kiss her. He kissed down her neck again sucking and biting. Each time making her moan softly. He reached her chest and began sucking on her already firm breasts. She was beginning to tremble with need as she struggled slightly to free her hands.

He pushed her down against the desk and sank down to his knees and began to work his way down the inside on her thigh getting close to her wet center making her groan with frustration as he began working his way down the other thigh. Her hand went down to rub her aching pussy but he grabbed her hand again and she let out a frustrated moan as the need for release was overtaking her. Sensing this Daniel brought his head down to her center and began sucking and playing with her clit with his tongue. Moans issued from her lips. He loved how she tasted. He slid a finger inside and she gasped. She was tight but he slid another in and began stroking that sport. She was moaning in earnest now as he was bringing her closer and closer to climax. She bucked every time he brought his tongue over that bundle of nerves. Her moans made him smile and his own desire and need for her began to grow. But he wanted to play with her a little longer. He had imagined this moment so many times.

She was on the edge now and she knew he was playing with her. She liked it but she needed release so badly and she wanted him inside her. "Daniel please…" She cooed softly. He instantly began to speed things up bringing her over the edge. Several load moans escaped her lips as he continued his ministrations to draw it out. Her muscles clamping around his fingers and she came powerfully. When she came down Daniel pulled her somewhat limp body up to his and kissed her. She wanted him to kiss her forever.

Vala felt his erection pressed against her and she began to feel overwhelmed with need to have him inside her. She wanted him to pound her into the desk. She pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Daniel…" She whispered as her hands slipped down his chest. His muscles trembling under her touch. He too was overcome with need. She rapped one hand his rock hard length and ran her hand down to the base and back up slowly. He thrust into her hand and she looked down and whimpered. She needed him inside her but she didn't want to stop running her hands up and down his length.

This was to much for Daniel. Overcome with his need to be inside her he pushed her back down and positioned himself at her entrance. Teasing her a little as she moaned for him to enter her completely. Her legs kept trying to wrap around him and pull her closer but he was too strong. Then he couldn't take it anymore and he slammed into her tight and wet core. He groaned and the feel of her hot walls surrounding him nearly pushed him over the edge but that was nothing compared to the sound that came from her lips was doing to him.

Moaning with pleasure at the feel of him stretching her, filling her so completely… she wondered why they had waited so long to be honest with each other. She moaned once more before opening her eyes and gazing into his.

"Daniel…" Vala said breathlessly as she tilted herself upwards making him slip a little further into her.

Daniel took this as a sign to move and he pulled back out slowly and then thrust back in quickly. He had imagined how this would feel but it didn't come close to comparing how good this felt. He wanted to do this forever. But the need for more friction was mounting and she was moving in unison with him. He picked up the pace and was soon grinding into her. His thrusts inching her further up the desk until he found himself on top of her pounding into her. She was begging him to go "Harder!" and it seemed that even though each time he thought this is how hard I can go each time she said it he could go harder.

Vala could hear herself moaning as Daniel pounded her into the desk. She thought that nothing had ever felt so good. She was on fire. Every nerve in her body was singing and each powerful thrust brought her closer and closer to release.

"Harder!" She screamed and he did. He was pounding into her. Grinding her into oblivion and all she could do was to keep telling him to go harder and faster. He was grunting and his pace was getting a little bumpy but she was so close.

Feeling himself begin to falter in his rhythm he slipped one hand down to her clit and pressed on that spot he hand found earlier and immediately her back was arching and she was screaming her release. His name on her lips as he pounded into her drawing out her orgasm. He was taking her to new heights that she had never experienced. As she began to come down with one powerful thrust his own release came.

She could feel him coming inside her and it sent her back up into another orgasm. He was riding it out sewing his seed into her. Her body was raw from the mind blowing sex that had just occurred on top of the desk. He was still moving inside her but much more gently. Then he pulled out and rested himself on top of her kissing her lips softly.

He wanted to hold her but both of them were so raw and sensitive and the desk was quickly becoming more and more uncomfortable. After a few moments he slid off her. Looking down at her naked somewhat limp body he realized again how beautiful she was. She was slender with curves in just the right place. She was built for speed and stealth. She smiled at him and he could do nothing but grin at her.

"Why did we wait so long to have that fight?" Vala said chuckling. She was still breathing hard and she still couldn't move.

"I don't know. I'm glad we finally did though. I didn't know what I was missing." Daniel replied.

He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. He caressed her and for a moment Vala was overcome with deep emotions struggling to make their way to the surface. She hadn't ever felt them before and she didn't understand. They made her feel so warm and tingly inside. She wanted to laugh but suddenly she found herself crying. She could feel Daniel tighten his arms around her and these unknown tears leaked from her. She cursed them. She didn't understand. Daniel pulled back and cupped her face.

Gazing into her eyes he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I, I, I don't know… I started feel, feeling all these strange emotions inside me… and and I wanted to laugh… but then I started crying." Vala said between sniffs.

Daniel laughed and then he kissed her. It was a tender kiss and they both were trying to put what they were feeling into it.

Vala pulled away and looked in to his eyes again.

"Where do we go from here?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not completely positive about that but I don't want this to end." Vala replied.

"Neither do I. I want to be with you forever. I meant what I said… When I said I loved you." Daniel said holding her to him. Their naked bodies pressed together.

"I know you did. I did as well. I'm sorry that it took me saying it all the wrong ways before I finally said it right." Vala replied pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I just didn't tell you how I felt. And I'm sorry we had to have that fight." Daniel said.

"Let's not waste any more time." Vala said.

Daniel smiled cupping her face as they kissed deeply. Vala brought her hands down to squeeze his ass. She could feel him hardening against her and she grinned against his lips because she had never been so happy and so excited for round two in her life.


End file.
